It's Gonna Rain
by blueroseulan
Summary: SUMMARY: Ever since then, Kaoru hates the rain! But could these little showers finally help her admit her feelings to our beloved oro chan?


Fanfic by blueroseulan

June 11, 2004

SUMMARY: Ever since then, Kaoru hates the rain! But could these little showers finally help her admit her feelings to our beloved oro chan?

PLEASE REVIEW!

IT'S GONNA RAIN!

The scene was beautiful… breathless as Kaoru would describe it. A wide range of rare blooms spread before her eyes as she turned to gaze at the different colors of every wild flower that grew on the meadow. She was happy… she was glad, not only because of the scenic view that lay upon her view, but also because of the man that stood by her side.

"Kenshin…" she whispered, not looking at the man and instead drinking the natural beauty of her surroundings. "It's beautiful…" she sighed.

"Hai. Sou desu. Kaoru…" He replied in a murmur, though not at all looking at the garden.

She caught his fixed stare on her form and she had the grace to blush…**Kaoru! He called me Kaoru!** **Maybe… maybe Kenshin's finally going to make a move… kami… I hope he does…. I've waited for so long…**The dark passive look that had flashed briefly on her delicate features did not go uncaught. Slowly, he advanced hence forward to her direction, wanting to close the distance between their two bodies and needing the feel of her skin against his.

"Kaoru…" he started.

And in response, her heart leapt in a wild frenzied motion.

**Is he going to kiss me? Oh gods… I hope he kisses me… oh PLEASE let him kiss me…. **She could feel herself trembling, anticipating the feel of his lips pressed gently on hers. Watching as he wrapped his arms on her slender waist, she allowed herself to close her eyes and wait for the kiss that would be her first.

It never came.

_PLOP!_

_**Footsteps are lightly taken, chao…chao…**_

_**But hurrying anyway, chao… chao…**_

She opened her eyes upon the first raindrop that fell flatly on her cheek. Blinking in surprise, it was mere moments before she felt the surge of pain and disappointment with the thought that he had suddenly pulled away.

"ORO! It's going to rain! That it is… we should get going now Kaoru-dono… fast or we could get caught in the storm." He concluded, seemingly oblivious with the look of disappointment that had obviously clouded her face.

_I don't care about the rain… why didn't you kiss me!_ But she knew all too well than to voice out her thoughts. Gauging the man, she felt certain it would be a long long time before a time such like this—when he mustered enough courage to even get close with her—would ever arise again. _Stupid rain!_

_**The thunder like a lion's roar**_

_**Prompts a dispersion…**_

The crack of thunder that zigzagged across the sky was more than enough to jolt her suddenly out of her reverie. Of all the things she hated the most; thunder was on top of her list. Rain came in next, followed Saitou, then Shishio…and… oh but that's a different story… Jumping at least three meters of the ground, she felt him grasp her hand in a hurried manner as he pulled her towards him and started to make a run back to the dojo.

_**What's going on?**_

_**That's right… the rain is coming…**_

Ironically, the fury of the storm matched the intensity of emotions that ran all over her chest. Trying to stop herself from anything but sobbing in front of him, she focused hard on running next to him, even if her brain was slowly being muddled with confusion. She almost lost her first kiss to him, for crying out loud!

The water was hard on her skin. As if they were thousands of pointed shards of glass. Biting her lip, she knew that Kenshin would be least likely to stop now since only trees surrounded their vision, a clear indication that the dojo was not far off.

_**I really hate the rain, chao…chao…**_

_**I wanted to stay here a little longer, chao…chao…**_

Clenching her teeth as she fought the urge not to cry, she felt almost maddened with the anger she felt. Here she was, a desperate woman, who waited almost three years to have her first kiss, only to lose it in the rain.

Oh wow. Great. Just great.

Childish as it was, the woman couldn't help but blame the rain for it. Everything was so perfect… so…_right…_it was the perfect moment…._My only moment…_she added grimly, _and yet, the rain decided to fall down, at that right place at that right time and voila! Everything just disappeared. _

_**In the instant when the pleasant sensation had changed…**_

_**When the lion made me hurry…**_

Such closeness proximity was rarely—if never—shown between the two of them… and that made the scenario almost perfect… too perfect… the feel of his warm hands steadily gripping her waist in a protective manner, the way his hair had fallen to form as a curtain, hiding the two of them from the real world… she wanted time to stop… there and then, with only the two of them locked in each other's intimate embrace…

But the rain spoiled it all.

Great. Just great.

_**It was obvious…NO! Annoying…**_

_**It's gonna rain!**_

As the dojo came in view, she allowed Kenshin to lead her further in the steps, disregarding the fact that both the two of them were soaking wet coming from an impromptu shower from the storm.

_**Has the rain erased his alibi?**_

_**Did he already forget?**_

"There. At least where home now Kaoru-dono… ne?" he cheered, a smile showing in his lips. She tried to mirror one in hers. But it was faked and she knew it. Inwardly, she was crying out, a raging dementia inside her chest as she pondered over the thought: _he has reverted back to calling me Kaoru-dono… He's acting like there's nothing that had happened between the two of us… why! Is he going to push me away again?_

_**Is this all the two of us will become?**_

_**Let's make this the rain's fault…**_

She allowed him to fuss all over her. His worry somewhat taking out the bitter sting of rejection in her heart. She was grateful for that you know. The fact that Kenshin at least _cared _for her, if not _loved _her—was enough for the kendo instructor. But though she would hate to admit it right in front of his face, Kaoru sometimes felt smothered by him… as if he was a father teaching his own child and so unlike the way, she had imagined how lovers would be… She was grateful for his concern, but it drove her up the rile—sometimes--. _Mou! If it hadn't rained while we were out… then things would have ended differently… I wouldn't be feeling so bitter now… MOU! _

_**As for calls from him, nothing…nothing…**_

_**And lessons from the rain too, nothing…nothing…**_

"I hate the rain!" she exclaimed audibly while she sat alone on her bath. The torrent of emotions she had so desperately tried to hide from the red head all but crashing down upon her now. Allowing her tears to seep out of her lapis lazuli eyes, she remembered how even in her childhood, she hated the rain.

_Rain…_

_It was raining when I first saw Okaa-san and Otou-san fight…_

_Rain…_

_It was raining when Okaa-san died…_

_Rain…_

_It was raining when okaa-san left for battle…_

_Rain…_

_It was raining when Genzai-sensei announced that papa was death…_

_Rain…_

_It was raining when I left Tokyo to find Kenshin in Kyoto…_

_Rain…_

_It was raining when I almost lost my first kiss to the man I love most…_

_Rain…_

_Ame…_

_**If my mind would change…like the weather in England…**_

_**That would be a relief… but it's the opposite…**_

_**It's gonna rain!**_

Of course she wouldn't admit it to no one except herself that it was childish for her to cry and lament over the fact that had happened awhile ago—even so blame the rain for that--. Confusing it was really, for she could never understand why she would react so violently this way… after all, it was only a kiss, and Kenshin had intended to give her that… so why cry?

Perhaps…maybe… it was because at that very same moment, he realized that everything was happening too fast and stopped himself?

Perhaps…maybe… it was because he had used the rain as an excuse to push her away?

Or perhaps…maybe… it was only because at that same moment, he realized that he didn't want her anymore?

_I don't know what to think anymore…_

_**The rain has made my fever return…**_

_**But he has finally remembered me…**_

"_Kenshin…" _the raven haired moaned as she struggled to fight the rising nausea at her throat. At once, he was by her side, cooling her forehead with a wet cloth. The storm had finally calmed down, and yet, it seemed that Kaoru had caught fever in it. Making her temperature rise a few higher than what Kenshin had wanted. "Ssshhh…it's alright… I'm here…" he murmured gently as he stroked her feverish face with the calloused feel of his palm. Vaguely, she could make out his form wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead and gently caressing her hand with his. Though fever was fast eating her mind, it didn't stop her heart from rapidly beating with quick wild strokes as she realized how close they were to one another.

"Kaoru…" he murmured, stroking her face and smoothing away the hair that was matted on her visage.

"I believe there is something we've left far off behind…" he trailed off, amethyst eyes soft and yet mysterious.

_Left…? Far behind…? _Trying hard to decipher his words amidst her own fever, her thoughts were muddled, making her unable to understand him so.

_**The two of us were guided to here now…**_

_**It's all the rain's fault…no… thanks to it…**_

"_This… this is what we've left behind…"_ he murmured softly before slowly descending his gentle lips on her warm ones. Closing her eyes in contentment, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips, feeling all the doubts and worry that had clouded her judgment—vanish with the fever she had gotten… from the rain.

_**The rain calls people—and makes them disappear…**_

_**A magician stronger than anyone…**_

"_Kenshin…"_ she murmured as she lay comfortably on his chest. Their kiss, primitive as it was… felt different… felt surreal… _Like I was living out a dream…_ His lips were patient as he taught hers to mate with his. The feeling was so powerful that everything around them had faded… their world vanishing and gently settling down in amidst the flurry of passion. The loud pitter-patter of the rain was reduced to mere light drizzles in her ear as she felt her body engulfed with the warmth of his.

The rain… the kiss… his love… it had allowed everything else to fade away…

_**The two of us had been merely fooling each other…**_

He pulled away, much to her disappointment, only to assist her back to her feet as he knelt down in front of her.

Sapphire eyes widening in recognition, a gasp escaped her lips when she saw him fish out a box from inside the sleeves of his gi.

"_Kenshin…" _she murmured, tears unconsciously splashing down her cheeks.

"_Kaoru… we've gone through a lot of things together…we've faced so many trials… that I know deep inside my heart, I'd never survive without you… But will you allow me? Will you allow me to spend the rest of my life with you? Will you marry me Kaoru?"_

_**And didn't everything start in the rain?**_

For a while, she could not speak, any coherent words pushed back at the farthest corner of her throat making the man that stood before her tremble. Reaching out slowly, she allowed herself to embrace his form, words flowing out of her lips like fine liquid silk before he crushed his lips against hers, making the world all but again fade away.

"_Yes… I'll marry you Kenshin…"_

_**It's gonna rain!**_

_**OWARI**_

_**A review would certainly make me feel better! What do you think of it? Please review! **_


End file.
